Data processing systems are widely used throughout business enterprises. However, developing, deploying and maintaining these systems to efficiently extract useful information poses many challenges. Often, extracting useful information involves interaction with multiple data processing systems.
Business intelligence applications, which may run on servers within the enterprise, can aid in extracting useful information by automating access to multiple data sources and processing of data obtained from those sources. However, developing a business intelligence application involves a combination of knowledge and skills that is difficult to assemble. Knowledge of information technology (IT) infrastructure within the enterprise, particularly available data sources and how to access them, must be combined with business insight into how data in multiple data sources can be filtered or combined to produce a useful result.
Frequently, people with the skills and knowledge needed to develop an effective business intelligence application are unavailable within an enterprise or are so sought-after that they do not have the time to devote to developing a business intelligence application. Acquiring from outside the enterprise the resources to develop a business intelligence application can be expensive.